paranormal_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Clappison Cosmonauts
A mattress-shaped object shone brightly from a field near to Ms. Esther Clappison's house in the Alberta suburb of Rosedale. It was the night of June 7, 1971 - and Esther decided to go out into the darkness to investigate what exactly it was that was emitting the luminescence to which she was so drawn. She would soon come face-to-face with three bizarre entities of ostensibly alien origin, who had seemingly emerged from the highly unconventional aircraft. From Outer Space to Rosedale Ms. Clappison and her brother Bill shared a quaint little house in the Rosedale suburb of Alberta, Canada. However, on the night in question Ms. Clappison was seemingly alone when she became aware of an odd light shining in through one of the windows of her house - disrupting the previously-tranquil conditions of that moonlit night. Curious - perhaps morbidly so - Esther was accompanied by her dog 'George' as she left the house and walked towards the road to see where the light was coming from. There, resting on the ground in the field from which the light had originally come, was a luminous rectangular object of dimensions roughly 6 meters long, 2 meters wide and 2.40 meters tall. Part of the object was seemingly open, revealing the interior of the craft to be illuminated with opaque light of a diffuse white colour. The witness briefly hestitated out of fear - before these feelings were eased by the sight of two humanoid beings that were apparently moving around inside the landed object. As her eyes adapted to the obscure nighttime conditions, she noticed that there was also a third entity on the scene, but that this one was out in the field as opposed to inside the enigmatic object from which it had presumably come. These beings wore greenish-grey tight-fitting uniforms with broad hoods, described as being of a similar material to divers' suits, and appeared to have hands covered by pointed mittens with long, thin thumbs and very narrow wrists. Esther could not make out any facial details on the creatures, due to their faces being covered by fabric of the same sort that made up their bodysuits - but she could see that their eyes were shaped like keyholes. No curvature was noted on their knees or elbows, and the witness didn't specify anything about their feet. One of the sides of the cuboid curiosity in which two of the entities were moving seemed to be covered with what Esther took to be something resembling a control panel, but one of the entities apparently soon noticed that they were being observed by an earthling and so swiftly moved to cover the control panel as much as it could using its back and outstretched arm. The second entity was slightly leaning on the outside of the right side of the craft's wide doorway, and the first entity made some sort of gesture to it as if it wanted it to get the attention of the third creature. The third creature was roughly 6 meters away from the craft - and appeared to have been collecting samples of nearby rocks before approaching the landed object again. Stricken by curiosity, Esther wanted to get closer to the anomalous aircraft, but her dog pulled her back in a state of panic. Electing instead of draw the attention of her brother to the aerial enigma currently languishing in the field, she went back inside for a short while - but when she returned to the site of the apparent landing the object had vanished - leaving nothing behind, not even a light. However, this proved to not quite be the case when the sibling duo went out into the field to investigate the site the day after. There was a rectangular shape burnt into the grass at exactly the position where the UFO had allegedly landed. The dimensions of this mark were originally said to have matched the estimates of the UFO's size that the witness had made earlier, but another source suggests that the width of the mark actually indicated that the object had only been partially resting on the ground, perhaps hovering. A more detailed investigation of the spot was later carried out, and revealed that the heat level to which the grass must've been exposed was equivalent to that of a forest fire or to the results of exposure to an enormous heat radiation. Four months later, a Canadian APRO investigator by the name of William K. Allan visited the site and found that the darkened patch in the grass was still visible. Source This case was originally presented in Canadian UFO Report Volume 2, Issues 4-5 - but seeing as this bulletin is apparently not available online I instead found the details of the incident on this helpful website. Category:Case Files Category:Ufology Category:Physical Evidence Category:Canada Category:Skintight Suit Category:Cube UFO